OH NO THE KIDS!
by But Ugly
Summary: Heero is not a very good babysitter :)


OH SHIT THE KIDS!

Calliope

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing

Authoresses Note: hehehehehehehehehehehe

"I'm going shopping and I'll be back at about six, I'm meeting the girls at the mall and the other guys are at work, I'm really sorry to stick you with babysitting **all** the kids but it's not very often I get to go out so…" Relena said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them." Heero replied.

"Thanks!You're the best!" Relena exclaimed throwing her arms around him and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hn, now you better go or else you'll be late." He replied.

"Ok bye!" She replied, going out the door.

All of a sudden the kids ganged up and surrounded poor Heero, you see, eight twelve year olds can be very intimidating.

"Uh, do you want to go to the mall?" He asked hesitantly.

"OK!" So it was that Heero dropped the kids off at the mall."I'll pick you up here in an hour!" he said as he drove off.

The Yuy family lived about an hour away from the mall.As Heero was driving, he decided to get a taco from Jack In The Box, of course as he was trying to eat it, he dropped it and ended up going home to change.While he was there, he noticed that the big game between the Rats and the Gargoyles.So, he grabbed a bag of pork rinds and sat down to watch the game.

Meanwhile, Leigh, Trent, Solo, Kat, Adele, Son Nam, Emily, and Aaron decided to go see a movie since after a lengthy debate.

12:02PM Suggestion made by Leigh and Trent Yuy to go see a movie

12:02PM Protest made by Kat and Emily Winner that Uncle Heero said he would pick them up in one hour and the movie was two hours long

12:03PM Fact observed by chair (Adele Barton)

12:03PM Fact pointed by Solo Maxwell, that Emily and Kat are geeks

12:03PM Fact pointed by Kat and Emily that Solo is a jerk

12:04PM Fact pointed by Wufei Nam that everyone is a weakling

12:04PM Proposition by Leigh stating that if Nam calls any her a weakling again she'll shove his face into the wall

12:04PM Suggestion made by Trent that Leigh should shut-up

12:05PM Argument between Leigh and Trent about who should shut-up

12:05PM Fact pointed by Kat that "WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!"

12:05PM Suggestion made by Solo that Kat should shut-up

12:06PM Argument between Solo and Kat about who is stupider

12:06PM Fact pointed by Emily that it's already been four whole minutes since they got here

12:07pm Adele (chair) calls for everyone to be quiet

12:07PM Arguments continue 

12:07PM Fact pointed by Nam that everyone is a weakling

12:08PM Pause in argument between Leigh and Trent

12:08PM Fact pointed by Leigh that she should shove Nam's head into the wall

12:08PM Suggestion made by Trent that Leigh should shut-up

12:09PM Argument between Leigh and Trent resumes

12:12PM Chair (Adele) Calls for everyone to calm down and shut the hell up

12:15PM Everyone calms down and shuts the hell up

12:16PM Fact pointed by Leigh that dad will probably forget them there anyway so the could go see the movie

12:16PM Suggestion made by Trent to go see the movie

12:16PM Suggestion seconded by Leigh

12:17PM Suggestion agreed to by Kat, Emily, Solo, and Aaron

12:17PM Fact pointed by Solo that Aaron is a mute boy since he hasn't said anything

12:18PM Suggestion made by Aaron that Solo should go shove it

12:18PM Suggestion seconded by Kat and Emily

12:19PM Chair (Adele) stops suggestion from being put into motion

12:20PM Earlier suggestion of the movie repeated by Aaron

12:20PM Suggestion seconded by Kat, Emily, Leigh, Trent, and Solo

12:21PM Fact pointed by Nam that movies are for weaklings

12:21PM Chair calls for Nam to shut the hell up or else she'll get Leigh to shove his face into the wall

12:23PM Nam Finally shuts up

12:25PM Movie suggestion put into motion

12:25PM Tickets are bought

Back to the present: It is now 3:00, The kids are wandering the mall, not noticing the time, and Heero is watching another game wondering why it's so quiet.

Three hours pass, it is now 6:00, enter Relena.

"Hi, Hun, oh it's so quiet in here, where are the kids?"

"OH SHIT!"

"Huh?"

"Um, I dropped them off at volleyball practice, I'll go pick them up now! Bye!" Heero replied kissing his wife on the cheek and dashing out the door.

"Um…"

On the way to the mall, Heero gets three speeding tickets (tsk tsk).

At the mall, Heero sees the kids getting thrown out for shouting and running around.

"I'll give you $100 each if you don't tell ANYONE about this." Heero said

"Okay!" The kids reply.

Heero pulls out his wallet and gives the kids they're money.

On the way home Heero gets three more speeding tickets and almost gets arrested for yelling at the policeman (not that that would happen mind you).

At home everyone files into the house.

"You forgot them at the mall again didn't you?" Relena says.

"No." Heero replies.

"You forgot them at the mall again didn't you?" Relena repeats

"No." Heero replies.

"Do you love me?" Relena asks.

"Yes."  
"What is your favorite color?"

"Green."  
"How many fingers do you have on your right hand?"

"Five."

"Is the sky blue?"

"Yes."  
"Is the grass in our back yard green?" 

"Yes."  
"Did you forget the kids at the mall again?"  
"Yes."  
"HA I KNEW IT!"

"Damn."

So ends another day.With the kids happy with their money, Relena happy with the fact that Heero paid for all the clothes that she bought at the mall (so she wouldn't tell the others) and Heero near tears at the fact that he'd lost SO much money in one day.

~owari~


End file.
